


[podfic] Come Round Full Circle - Excerpt

by D4tD (dance4thedead)



Series: Podfic Gothic: Tattoo Anthology [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, Fuck Or Die, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/D4tD
Summary: Stark's not a real handler, butthe AssetBucky finds it useful to think of him as one._____Written in response to a prompt on the trashmeme: "The Winter Soldier (and later Bucky) needs regular fucking to keep his functionality and memories."PODFICof chapter 4 of"Come Round Full Circle"bykaesaria
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (UST), James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Podfic Gothic: Tattoo Anthology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731682
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] Come Round Full Circle - Excerpt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Round Full Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072165) by [kaesaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaesaria/pseuds/kaesaria). 



  
  
  
18:51 - 9.34MB - [download .mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t09bhk62bxkf0bf/Come%20Round%20Full%20Circle_04.mp3?dl=1)  
  
Featuring the song "My Fault" by Small Tall Order  
found [here](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Small_Tall_Order/B_Sides) on the free music archive. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was recorded for Voiceteam2020 for Podfic Gothic's "tattoo" anthology. Thank you so much to kaesaria for the blanket permission to use your work.


End file.
